Japanese Idol
by Flirty Aquarius
Summary: All of our fave ninja as we love to see them! SINGING! happy happy joy joy! Rated T for song language
1. Gaara and Choji sing

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written anything for a long time. I've been busy. Yeah. I came up with a random thought. I felt like making a story. So, here it is. Yep…Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto.**

It was Saturday night, and the ninja were bored. (The peeps who were there are as following: Choji, Gaara, Gai, Hinata, Ino, Kabuto, Kakashi, Kiba, Kin, Kurenai, Lee, Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Shino, Sasuke, Temari, Tenten, and Tsundae.) They all were at Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari's house. (Don't ask why.) "I'm bored." Naruto said flatly. "When are we going to do something?" Lee giggled. "In bed," he added. Ever since Lee heard the phrase, 'in bed' he never stopped using it.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Sakura piped up. "We can have one of those weird things! What are they called? Um…American Idol! Yeah, but it would be _Japanese _Idol!"

There was silence. "Sure!" Hinata squealed. "It sounds like fun!"

"Yeah!"

"Ok!"

"Sounds like fun!"

And other crap came up after Hinata's statement. After a moment of agreeing, they settled down and became quiet. "Who's going first?" Kankuro asked.

"We can go in alphabetical order," Temari suggested. "That means…Choji goes first." Choji looked up from his chip bag. "What?" he said with a mouthful of barbeque flavored chips. "You get to sing first," Neji said. "Oh." Choji was not happy. _I have to sing?_ "What am I supposed to sing?"

"Anything," Tenten said as she fixed her panda-styled hair. _I get to sing anything…hm…Oh! I know what song!_ Choji stood up. "I'm going to sing _Candy Shop_ by 50 Cent!" He took in a deep breath, "I'll take you to the candy shop, I'll let you-"

"Oh God, Choji! That is the sickest song ever!" Sakura screeched as she covered her ears. "Next, next, next!"

"Well," Choji sat down, offended. "Who's next?"

"Let's see," Naruto pondered his alphabet. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G… 'G' whose name begins with a 'G'? Oh, _G_aara. It's your turn, Gaara. What are you singing?" Gaara folded his arms across his chest. "I don't know." He glared at Naruto. "Pick a song for me."

Naruto evilly smiled. "I have a song; it's called _Bananza _by Akon." Gaara knew what song Naruto was thinking of. He wished he hadn't though. "Ok," Gaara stood up, and started singing.

"_Hey ladies drop it down_

_Just want to see you touch the ground_

_Don't be shy girl go bananza (hey girl)_

_Shake ya body like a belly dancer._

_Yo, excuse me, beg your pardon girl_

_Do you have any idea what you startin' girl_

_You got me tingling, come to me mingling_

_Steppin' off lookin' bootylicious and jingiling _

_When you walk, I see you baby girl _

_When you talk I believe it baby girl _

_I like that thick-petite n' pretty_

_Little touch is a ditty_

_Love to work the kitty like purrrrrrrrr_

_She loves to stir it up purrrrrrrrr_

_I can hear her purrin' up_

_Cuz she's the type that'll get arousy of_

_Get you excited and call her boyfriend up (ohh)_

_What's the man without the plan B?_

_We can meet up at the hutter house for the tiki_

_So stand by like a butty pass _

_While I watch this beautiful thing shake that ass,"_

Gaara sat down. "Well, how'd I do?"

"That was awesome!" Hinata giggled.

"Cool." Shino said.

"Sweet!"

"Nice!"

"Woot!"

"That rocked!"

"Pimped out."

"Yeah!"

-and other crap like that.

**A/N:**** Yeah! That was so fun to type! The next person singing is Gai. Then it's Hinata. Yeah…If you have any suggestions, for what peeps would sing, tell me. Kay? **


	2. Gai and Hinata sing

**A/N: ****OMG, I've had so many peeps suggest what Gai should sing! Hinata…I really don't know…oh yeah! Now I remember! Hehehe! This is going to be funny!!!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything. Not Naruto or the characters. Nothing…Yet… -evil smile- **

"**O**kay…" Kankuro thought out loud, "its Gai's turn now. What are you gonna sing?" Everyone turned to Gai. Gai smiled, "WELL…ALL OF MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS," Gai boomed, "I WILL SING ONE OF MY FAVORITE SONGS! IT'S CALLED '_MILKSHAKE_' BY SOME WOMAN!" The whole room was quiet. "What did he say?" Tenten whispered/asked Neji, "Is he singing-" but before Tenten could finish, the music to Gai's song came on.

Gai stood up…

"_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

_In daylight, it's better than yours_

_Damn right, it's better than yours_

_I can teach you, but I'd have to charge…_

_They want…the thing that makes me._

_What the guys go crazy for_

_They lose their minds-"_

"MILKSHAKES??!!" Someone perverted screamed, "WHERE??!! ARE THEY BIG??!!" It was no other than Jiraya. The pervy Sage. "Pervy Sage!" Naruto glared at his mentor. "Why are you here?" Jiraya stood still. "Uh…" he stammered, "It's for…research! Yeah, research!" The room was silent. "Pervert." Sakura mumbled under her breath. Jiraya pointed to the door, "I'm gonna go now…bye…" Jiraya left.

"Well…" Kin stared at her nails. "Who's singing next?"

…...

"Hinata," Kabuto evilly smiled.

"Yup," Hinata grinned, "that's me! Now who has any idea what I should sing?"

"No,"

"Nope."

"Not a clue."

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!"

"Oh! I got it!" Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Sing a sappy girly song. Like…like something Tsundae listens to!" Tsundae gave Kakashi a playful nudge. "You can sing _'Listen to Your Heart.'_" Tsundae gently smiled.

"Ooh!" Hinata squealed, "I LUV that song!"

Standing up, Hinata's smile grew bigger.

"_I know there's something in the wake of your smile…_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah._

_You've built a love but that love falls apart._

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark…_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's callin' for you_

_Listen to your heart _

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before…_

_He tells you goodbye…"_

Hinata sat down.

"OMG! That was BEAUTIFUL!" Kin squealed the way preppy girls squeal.

"Yeah!"

"Totally!"

"Pimpin'!"

"Freaking sweet!"

-and other comments came up.

"Who sings next?" Kiba asked eagerly.

"That would be me." Ino stood up.

**A/N: ****-giggles- Hehehe! That was funny! What do you think Ino should sing? Then, after Ino, it's Kabuto, then Kakashi. Woot Woot! This'll be interesting! **


	3. Ino and Choji sing 2gether

**A/N: ****Ok, here's my latest chapter. Enjoy!! Oh, yeah…I actually have the lyrics to Ino's this song. Like, the CD, ya know…so that's what they said…yeah…**

"Hey Ino," Choji glanced up at his girlfriend, "What're you singing?"

Ino stroked her blonde hair. "I got it, wanna sing with me? I need a guy's part in this song." Choji smiled, "Ya!! Sure!!"

"Great!"

"Hey, what are you singing?" Naruto burst in.

"I'm singing "Glamorous" by Fergie!" Ino's smile grew bigger.

"Hit it!" Ino yelled as the music they all recognized came on…

Choji stood up, "If you ain't got no money take yo' broke ass home! You say: If you ain't got no money take yo' broke ass home!"

Ino stood up

"G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah

G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S…

We flyin' first class…

Up in the sky

Poppin' Champagne

Livin' my life

In the fast lane

I won't change

For the glamorous

Ooh, the flossy, flossy

The glamorous

The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)

For the glamorous

Ooh, the flossy, flossy

Wear them gold and diamond rings

All them things don't mean a thing

Chaperones and limousines

Shopping for expensive things

I be on the movie screens

Magazines and bougie scenes

I'm not clean, I'm not pristine

I'm no queen, I'm no machine

I still go to Taco Bell

Drive through,

Raw as Hell

I don't care

I'm still real

No matter how many records I sell

After the show or after the Grammys

I like to go cool live with the family

Sippin' reminiscin' on days when I had a Mustang

And now I'm…

First class

Up in the sky

Poppin' Champagne

Livin' my life

In the fast lane

I won't change for the glamorous

Ooh, the flossy, flossy

The glamorous

The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)

For the glamorous

Ooh, the flossy, flossy (the flossy, flossy)

The glamorous

The glamorous, glamorous

By the glamorous

Ooh, the flossy, flossy…"

(Choji)

"I'm talking

Champagne wi-ishes

Caviar dr-r-eams

You deserve nothing but all the finer th-i-ings

Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us

I got enough money in the bank for the two of us

Brother gotta keep his lettuce

To support your shoe fetish

Lifestyles so rich and famous

Robin Leach will get jealous

Half a million for the stones

Takin' trips from here to Rome

So if you ain't got no money take yo' broke ass home!"

(Ino)

"G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah

G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S…

We flyin' first class…

Up in the sky

Poppin' Champagne

Livin' my life

In the fast lane

I won't change

For the glamorous

Ooh, the flossy, flossy

The glamorous

The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)

For the glamorous

Ooh, the flossy, flossy…

I got problems up to here

I've got people in my ear

Tellin' me these crazy things

That I don't wanna know

(Fuck ya'll)

I've got money in the bank

And I'd really like to thank

All them fans, I'd like to thank

Thank you, really though

Cuz I remember yesterday

When I dreamt about those days

When I'd rock on MTV, that'd be really dope

Damn it's been a long road

And the industry is cold

I'm glad my daddy told me so

He let his daughter know…"

(Choji)

"If you ain't got no money take yo' broke ass home,"

(Ino)

"My daddy told me so…"

(Choji)

"I said, if you ain't got no money take yo' broke ass home,"

(Ino)

"He let his daughter know…"

(Choji)

"If you ain't got no money take yo' broke ass home,"

(Ino)

"My daddy told me so…"

(Choji)

"I said, if you ain't got no money take yo' broke ass home,"

(Ino)

"He let his daughter know…"

Ino and Choji sat down all out of breath. "Well?" Ino said between pants, "how'd we do?"

……………….

"Oh my God! That rocked!"

"Totally pimped out!"

"Awesome!"

"Wicked!"

"HOW YOUTHFUL!"

"Troublesome."

"Rock on!"

-and other crap came after that.

**A/N:**** well, I hope you enjoyed this!! I stayed up until 1:40 a.m writing it!! Jk, Jk, Jk…I am missing Futurama though…I LUV that show! Bender is so funny! "Bite my shiny metal ass!" hahahaha!! Ok, L8ter!! Oh, yeah!! Um…Kabuto and Kakashi are singing next!! Woot Woot! Suggestions PLZ!! Or I can put in a song I know and like. Like, "Thanks 4 the memories" by Fall Out Boy!! Yay! Maybe that for Kabuto??**


	4. Kabuto sings! and there's fights?

**A/N:**** Sorry about the late update! I've been busy…Anyway…here's the chap! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Nice song, Ino," Kabuto smiled, "but now it's time for some **real** talent." He pointed at himself.

"Whatever," Ino flipped her hair.

Kabuto stood up.

"Hey, Kabuto…" Kin giggled. "What're you gonna sing?"

Kabuto smiled. "It's a song you know, Kin."

She smiled.

"Ok! Here it is!" Kabuto's song came on…

"I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(It sends you to me without wait)   
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand (one night stand off)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"…"

Kabuto sat down all out of breath. He turned to Ino, "Now **that** was talent. Fall Out Boy-Thanks for the memories."

Ino glared at Kabuto. "As if."

Kin glared at Ino. "You're just jealous that Kabuto can sing **waaaaaay **better than you, a filthy slut."

…

"Oh no she didn't!" Sakura said snapping her fingers.

"That's racist." Kiba said nodding.

"How the hell is that racist?" Sasuke asked Kiba.

"It is," Kiba folded his arms.

"No it's not. I didn't think you were that retarded."

"Wow, hey Shino, guess what? Sasuke had a thought."

Sasuke glared at the dog boy.

"Want to say that to my face, punk?"

Kiba got face-to-face with Sasuke.

"Say what, Uchiha?" Kiba said innocently. "Oh yeah…you had a thought? Or that you can't defeat your brother?"

"That's it!" Sasuke stood up.

"Are you picking a fight with me?" Kiba also stood up.

"That depends, are you too chicken to fight, dog boy?"

"Oh, it's on."

Kiba threw a mindless punch at Sasuke, but he dodged it.

Everyone was too busy watching Kiba and Sasuke fight; they didn't notice Kin and Ino yelling at each other.

Until they heard a screech.

"Shut up, Ino!" Kin yelled.

"Bitch!" Ino glared at the black haired preppy chick.

"Slut!"

"Skank!"

"I'm gonna back slap you, shetbag!"

"Bring it on!"

"You bring it on!"

Ino and Kin were now in a fist fight.

Kabuto glared at Choji.

"Tell your slutty girlfriend to stop hitting my girl!" Kabuto yelled at the chip boy.

"Well-you tell your bitchy girlfriend to stop slapping mine!"

"She is not a bitch!"

"She is not a slut!"

"Can it, fatty!"

"Oh-it's ON!"

"Bring it on fat man, bring it on!"

Now Choji and Kabuto were attempting to kill each other.

"Great, now we have **more **people fighting!" Sakura screamed.

"Hey, Sakura…" Hinata's voice came from behind her.

"Yeah?" Sakura turned around.

"Take this!" Hinata smacked Sakura with a baseball bat. (Wtf?)

"BITCH!" Sakura pulled Hinata's head to the floor. "Why the hell did you do that for?!"

"You stole Naruto away from me when we were kids!"

"Oh…well then…TAKE THIS!!"

Now Hinata and Sakura were fighting.

For no reason whatsoever, everybody started fighting!

Shino vs. Gaara

Neji vs. Tsundae

Kakashi vs. Naruto

Kurenai vs. Temari

Tenten vs. Shikamaru

-and the most surprising:

Guy vs. Lee

"HEY!!!!!" Kin screamed, "Why did we all start to fight?"

…………..

"Because everybody else did…" Shino said.

"Do you guys know how stupid we all look fighting?"

…

The whole room sounded in laughter.

Hinata and Sakura laughed at each other's hair; being all screwed up.

Kiba and Sasuke laughed at each other.

And so did, Kabuto and Choji, Shino and Gaara, Neji and Tsundae, and all the other ninjas.

"Why the hell are you retards all laughing?"

Kankuro gave them all looks of annoyance.

"Waz up, dude!!" they all greeted.

**A/N: **** Ok…I think that's a long enough chap. I wanted some funny-so I made them all fight…Hehehe! I just realized that I forgot Kankuro, so I put him in the story! The next person to sing is…well, let me just give you the rest of the order:**

**Kakashi**

**Kankuro**

**Kiba**

**Kin**

**Kurenai**

**Lee**

**Naruto**

**Neji**

**Sakura**

**Shikamaru**

**Shino**

**Sasuke**

**Temari**

**Tenten**

**Tsundae**

**-----yep…that's all! **

**So- if I do 2 peeps to a chap, then there's…**

**7 or 8 more left to go. Yay! That means I need song suggestions! Oh yeah, and if I say I don't know the lyrics, PM me and send the lyrics to me so I can put them in my fanfic! Thanks! Ta ta! **


	5. Kakashi, Kankuro, & Kiba sing

**A/N: ****Hi!! Ok, in this chap, Kakashi, Kankuro, and Kiba will sing. Ok? Yes. Here it is!!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own **_**Naruto,**_** or any of the songs I put in this fic. Thank you!!**

-

-

-

-

"Hello Kankuro!" Temari greeted. "We're doin' a singing contest, wanna join?"

Kankuro was quiet. "A singing contest, eh? Sounds interesting. Ok. I'll join." He sat down next to Kurenai and Naruto.

"Who's singing next?" Naruto asked.

"Ooh! Me! Pick me!" Kakashi said in a child's voice.

"Yes, Kakashi?" Kiba threw a glance at the masked man. "What're you singing?"

Kakashi stood up. "I'm singing one of my favorite songs! It's called Let it Die by Three Days Grace."

"Ok! Get on and sing!" Shino insisted.

"Ok, here it is…"

"We had fire in our eyes

In the beginning I

Never felt so alive

In the beginning you

You blame me but

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't want to hear it anymore

I swear I never meant to let it die

I just don't care about you anymore

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't care about you anymore

We had time on our side

In the beginning we

We had nothing to hide

In the beginning you

You blame me but

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't want to hear it anymore

I swear I never meant to let it die

I just don't care about you anymore

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't care about you anymore

You say that I didn't try

You say that I didn't try

You say that I didn't try

I swear I never meant to let it die

I just don't care about you anymore

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't care about you anymore

I just don't care about you anymore

I just don't care about you anymore

I just don't care about you anymore

I just don't care about you anymore…"

-

-

-

"Wow, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura squealed, "That totally kicked ass if ya know what I mean!"

"Why. Thank you, Sakura." Kakashi smiled. (Even though you couldn't see anything.)

"Yeah, that rocked!"

"Totally!"

"Pimpin'!"

"Next!"

"Next? What do you mean?" Kakashi folded his arms across his chest. "I think I did pretty well."

"You did," Neji said, "but we should be moving along. Shouldn't we?"

"Yeah."

"Uh huh,"

"Sure…"

"Ok then, who sings next?"

…

Kankuro had no idea it was his turn. "So…who is the unlucky sap?"

Temari went through the alphabet inside her head. "That unlucky sap would be…you."

"Ah man." Kankuro glared at his older sister. "It was supposed to be Gaara's turn."

"He already sang, stupid." Sasuke smirked at the puppet master.

"He did?"

The whole room nodded.

"Crap." Kankuro stood up. "I know what song I should sing. It's called "Cupid's Chokehold by someone…I can't remember the name…oh well, here it is!"

"Ba ba da da

Ba ba da da

Ba ba da da

Ba ba da da

Ba ba da da

Take a look at my girlfriend

She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)

Not much of a girlfriend

I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

It's been some time since we last spoke

This is gonna sound like a bad joke

But momma I fell in love again

It's safe to say I have a new girlfriend

And I know it sounds so old

But cupid got me in a chokehold

And I'm afraid I might give in

Towels on the mat my white flag is wavin'

I mean she even cooks me pancakes

And Alka Seltzer when my tummy aches

If that ain't love then I don't know what love is

We even got a secret handshake

And she loves the music that my band makes

I know I'm young but if I had to choose her or the sun

I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun

(Ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Take a look at my girlfriend

She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)

Not much of a girlfriend

I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Take a look at my girlfriend

She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)

Not much of a girlfriend

I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

It's been awhile since we talked last and I'm tryin' hard not to talk fast

But dad I'm finally thinkin' I may have found the one

Type of girl that will make you way proud of your son

And I know you heard the last song about the girls that didn't last long

But I promise this is on a whole new plane

I can tell by the way she says my name (ba ba da da)

I love it when she calls my phone

She even got her very own ring tone

If that ain't love then I don't know what love is (ba ba da da)

It's gonna be a long drive home but I know as soon as I arrive home

And I open the door take off my coat and throw my bag on the floor

She'll be back into my arms once more for sure

Take a look at my girlfriend

She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)

Not much of a girlfriend

I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

She's got a smile that would make the most senile

Annoying old man bite his tongue

I'm not done

She's got eyes comparable to sunrise

And it doesn't stop there

Man I swear

She's got porcelain skin of course she's a ten

And now she's even got her own song

But movin' on

She's got the cutest laugh I ever heard

And we can be on the phone for three hours

Not sayin' one word

And I would still cherish every moment

And when I start to build my future she's the main component

Call it dumb call it luck call it love or whatever you call it but

Everywhere I go I keep her picture in my wallet like here

Take a look at my girlfriend

She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)

Not much of a girlfriend

I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Take a look at my girlfriend

She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)

Not much of a girlfriend

I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)…"

-

-

-

"Great," Sasuke said, "Next. Whose turn is it?"

Kankuro sat down, "I know it rocked, you don't have to say anything."

"Whatever," Kiba said, "Now, it's my turn!"

"What're you singing, Kiba?" Kurenai asked her student.

Kiba smirked, "I'm singing a song called "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder."

He stood up.

"Honey why you calling me so late?

It's kinda hard to talk right now.

Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?

I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

Well, my girl's in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice say my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight

And, yes, I've dreamt of you too

And does he know you're talking to me

Will it start a fight?

No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice say my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice say my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?"

-

-

-

"That was beautiful!"

"Love it!"

"I din't know you could sing."

"Sweet!"

"Thank you, thank you," Kiba grinned, "I know I did great, thanks for the compliments. I just wanna hear the next person! Who is that?"

Everyone turned to face Kin, who was filing her perfectly manicured nails. (French Manicure! My fave!)

She looked up from her nails. "Why is everyone lookin' at me…?"

"Because you're singing next, dumb-bell." Ino flipped her hair.

"Oh, I knew that," She smiled. "Hey, Kabuto…"

"Hm?" Kabuto stared at his girlfriend.

"What should I sing?"

"It doesn't matter; it'll be beautiful either way."

She giggled, and leaned in to Kabuto's face giving him a peck on the lips. The two both sat there for a moment making-out.

"Oh please," Naruto looked away, "Get a room!"

Kin smiled, "Hey, that's not a bad idea,"

"Come on." Naruto said annoyed. "Just sing a song and then you can have sex with your boyfriend."

"Oh, fine." Kin glared at Naruto. "I'll sing…"

**A/N: ****Ok, I have NO idea what Kin should sing!!!! HELP!! Then, after the preppy chick, it's Kurenai's turn, then Lee. I have an idea what the gay guy should sing…Bwahahaha! XD**


	6. Kin, Kurenai, Lee, Naruto, & Neji

**A/N**** Sorry I haven't updated…I've been busy and stuffs. Oh yeah, this Friday my family and I are going to be gone on our vacation!!! we're going to Minnesota. We're staying in a cabin by Leech Lake. It's going to be so fun!! Um…so I'll try to update really quick! Thanks!! **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any Naruto character or any of the songs put in this chapter.**

"I'm singing…" Kin stammered, "Um…Oh! 'Barbie girl!'"

Ino laughed. "It fits your girly personality perfectly!"

Kin glared at the bleach blonde. "Whatever," she said snapping her fingers. She stood up.

Clearing her throat, she sang…

"Hi Barbie!"

"Hi Ken!"

"Do you wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure Ken!"

"Jump In..."

I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic.

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.

Imagination, that is your creation.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a blonde bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,

Dress me up; make it tight, I'm your darling.

You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring thing,

Kiss me here; touch me there, hanky panky.

You can touch; you can play, if you say "I'm always

Yours"

Uu-oohuh...

Come on Barbie, let's go party! Ah, ah, ah, yeah…

(Repeat 4 times)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.

Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again,

Hit the town; fool around, let's go party

You can touch; you can play, if you say: "I'm always

Yours"

You can touch; you can play, if you say: "I'm always

Yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party! Ah, ah, ah, yeah…

(Repeat 4 times)

(2x Chorus)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(4 times)

"Oh, I'm having so much fun!"

"Well Barbie, we just getting started."

"Oh, I love you Ken…"

-

-

-

-

"Well?" Kin smiled cheerfully.

"Sweet!"

"Totally awesome!"

"Great!"

"Pimpin'!"

"LOL!!"

"Rock on!"

…

"Ok then…" Shino said, "Who sings next?"

"Kurenai!" someone shouted.

"Ok then, Kurenai, it's your turn, betch!"

"Oh joy…" Kurenai stood up, cleared her throat and sang…

"Uh huh, this my shit

All the girls stomp your feet like this

A few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

Cause I ain't no hollaback girl

I ain't no hollaback girl

[2x

Oooh, this my shit, this my shit [4x

I heard that you were talking shit

And you didn't think that I would hear it

People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up

So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack

Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out

That's right; put your pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up

A few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

Cause I ain't no hollaback girl

I ain't no hollaback girl

[2x

Oooh, this my shit, this my shit [4x

So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers

No principals, no student-teachers

Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one

So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all

Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you

That's right, I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust

A few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

Cause I ain't no hollaback girl

I ain't no hollaback girl

[2x

Oooh, this my shit, this my shit [4x

Let me hear you say, this shit is bananas

B-A-N-A-N-A-S

This shit is bananas

B-A-N-A-N-A-S

Again, the shit is bananas

B-A-N-A-N-A-S

This shit is bananas

B-A-N-A-N-A-S

A few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

Cause I ain't no hollaback girl

I ain't no hollaback girl

[2x

Oooh, this my shit, this my shit…" [4x

"Yay! That rocked!"

"Totally!"

"Pimpin'!"

"Rock on!"

…

"Who sings next?" Kurenai asked.

"That would be Lee." Shikamaru turned to face Lee.

Lee glanced up at Shikamaru. "Yeah? What?"

"Your turn," Shikamaru said.

"Oh? Really? Already? Wow!" Lee squealed as he stood up to sing…"Buy U a Drank"!!"

…

"Baby girl what's yo name?

Let me talk to you, lemme buy u a drank

I'm T-pain you know me, konvict music nappy boy Ooh wee

I know the club close at three

What's the chances of u rollin with me?

Back to the crib show u how I live

Let's get drunk forget what we did

Imma buy you a drank ooo wee

Imma take you home with me

I got money in the bank

Shortie what you think bout that

Find me in the gray Cadillac

We in the bed like

Ooh ooh ooohhh ooh ooh ooohhh

We in the bed like

Ooh ooh ooohhh ooh ooh ooohhh

talk to me, I talk back

Let's talk money, I talk that

Crunk juice bottles, Oakley shades

Shawty got class, oh behave

Lets get gone, walk it out (now walk it out)

Just like that that's what I'm talkin 'bout

We gon' have fun you gon' see

On that patrone you should get like me

Imma buy you a drink ooo wee

oohh imma take you home with me

I got money in the bank

Shawty what you think 'bout that

Find me in the grey Cadillac

We in the bed like Ooh Ooh Ooh

We in the bed like Ooh Ooh Ooh

Wont you meet me at the bar respect big Pimpin

Tell me how you feel mama tell me what you sippin

A certified dime piece deserved louie one three

150 a shot, three for you and three for me

I'm checking your body language I love the conversation

and when you lick your lips I get a tingly sensation

now we're both 'bout tipsy you say you're in the mood

all I need is 'bout an hour better yet maybe two

lemme tell you how I live Ferrari switch gears

when I whisper in your ear, your legs hit the chandelier

passion fruit and sex all in the atmosphere

i'ma let t-pain sing so he can make it clear

(chorus)

imma buy you a drink ooo wee

ooohhh imma take you home with me

I got money in the bank

shawty what you think 'bout that

ill be in the grey Cadillac

we in the bed like Ooh Ooh Ooh

we in the bed like Ooh ooh ooh

let's get gone

let's get gone

walk it out (now walk it think about it, awww snap)

now rock rock, rock, rock

You can do it all by yourself

i'ma buy you a drink ooo wee

oohh i'ma take you home with me

I got money in the bank

shawty what you think 'bout that

ill be in the grey Cadillac

We in the bed like Ooh ooh ooh

We in the bed like Ooh ooh ooh…"

…………

"Wow, Lee…"

"Pimpin'!"

"Wicked!"

"Awesome!"

"Ok…"

Lee jumped up and down. "Yay! I rocked!"

"Yeah, whatever," Neji said, "Now it's Naruto's turn!"

Naruto's ears perked up when he heard his name. "What? It's my turn? Ok…I'll sing… 'I Tried'"

"You know nothin' come easy; you gotta try real, real hard

I tried hard, but I guess I gotta try harder

I tried so hard, can't seem to get away from misery,

Man I tried so hard, but always be a victim of these streets,

Ain't my fault cost I try to get away but trouble follows me,

And still I try so hard, hopin one day they'll come and rescue me,

But until there, I'll be posted up post it up right here real slow

Until there, I'll be posted up right here with my heat gettin dough

First let me explain that I'm just a black man,

And I come from the dark side, so I'm havin a hard time stayin on track man,

My mind be racin, and I don't even know what I'm chasin (yeah)

Been in and out of relationships, I'm startin to see that it's me with complications

But I'm lying back, playin that, you can't have piece of mind with me

I thought I was right but really I'm wrong, in the end I was too blind to see

I was in the fast lane chasin my dream

And then and cash came, they just got me

Goin crazyyyy, lately I been so faded tryna get wasted

But I just can't cost the drama just comes greater

And I been in so many collisions by puttin shit off till later

I tried so hard, can't seem to get away from misery,

Man I tried so hard, but always be a victim of these streets,

Ain't my fault cost I try to get away but trouble follows me,

And still I try so hard, hopin one day they'll come and rescue me,

But until there, I'll be posted up post it up right here real slow

Until there, I'll be posted up right here with my heat gettin dough

It's like I'm takin five steps forward and ten steps back

Tryna get ahead of the game but I can't seem to get it on track

And I keep runnin away the ones that say they love me the most

How could I create the distance when it's supposed to be close? And uh

I just don't know but I'll be out here fightin demons and

It's like the I can shake this part of Cleveland and

Lord, would you help me? And stop this pain

I keep on thinkin of my family

Hustlin and gamblin, drinkin and scramblin

And losin sight of what's supposed to be happenin

It's hard to manage cost every days a challenge and man

I'm still can't lose my balance and try not to panic

I tried so hard, can't seem to get away from misery,

Man I tried so hard, but always be a victim of these streets,

Ain't my fault cost I try to get away but trouble follows me,

And still I try so hard, hopin one day they'll come and rescue me,

But until there, I'll be posted up post it up right here real slow

Until there, I'll be posted up right here with my heat gettin dough

I see thangs won't change (wont change) I'm stuck in the game

As soon as I get out it keeps pullin me back (pullin me back)

Got me doin dirty dirt, so used to this hustlin money

That I don't understand no nine to five work

Studied on the streets, hustlas know what I mean

Thugstas ballas before us I'm tryna make that

So we never leave never till the sun came up

Gotta get it

I tried so hard, can't seem to get away from misery,

Man I tried so hard, but always be a victim of these streets,

Ain't my fault cost I try to get away but trouble follows me,

And still I try so hard, hopin one day they'll come and rescue me,

But until there, I'll be posted up post it up right here real slow

Until there, I'll be posted up right here with my heat gettin dough…"

Hinata was the first to comment.

"Oh my God! You totally rock!! I love you Naruto!"

"Uh, thanks…" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Pimpin'!"

"Loved it!"

"Wicked!"

"You rocked!"

"Awesome!!"

"Yeah!"

"It's my turn now!" Neji smiled. "I'm singing 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake."

"Ooh, Neji," Tenten said in a cutesy-cutesy voice, "That's such a hot song…"

"Yeah I know!" Sakura agreed.

"Totally!" Tenten squealed back.

"I just love the line, "_Get your sexy on,__"_"

"I know! Me too! But my other fave part is-"

"TENTEN!" Neji yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Hello? It's my turn to sing!"

"Oh yeah…I'll wait my turn."

Neji cleared his throat…

"**I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act!  
I think it's special what's behind your back.  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack!  
(Take em' to the bridge!) **

**Dirty babe... You see the I ease shackles? Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip if I misbehave…  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
(Take em' to the chorus) **

**Come here girl  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Come to the back  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
VIP  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Drinks on me  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Let me see what ya tworkin' with  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Look at those hips  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
You make me smile  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Come here child  
(Go 'head be gone with it!) **

**Get your sexy on  
(Go 'head be gone with it!) (8x) **

**I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them motherfuckers don't know how to act!  
Girl let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burnin' up I gotta get it fast!  
(Take em' to the bridge!) **

**Dirty babe...  
You see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip if I misbehave!  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way **

**(Take em' to the chorus!)  
Come here girl!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Come to the back  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
VIP!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Drinks on me  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Let me see what ya tworkin' with  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Look at those hips!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
You make me smile  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Come here child!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!) **

**Get your sexy on  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)(x8) **

**You ready?  
You ready?  
You ready? **

**Uh (yeah) **

**I'm bringin' sexy back  
You motherfuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl, better watch your back  
'Cause she'll burning up for me for me, and that's a fact  
(Take em' to the chorus!) **

**Come here girl!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Come to the back  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
VIP!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Drinks on me  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Let me see what ya tworkin' with  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Look at those hips!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
You make me smile  
(Go 'head be gone with it!)  
Come here child!  
(Go 'head be gone with it!) **

**Get your sexy on  
(Go 'head be gone with it!) (8x) **

**You ready? (Yes)  
You ready? (Yes)  
Yes…"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"OMG! That rocked!"

"Pimpin'!"

"Totally wicked!"

"Awesome!"

"Yeah!"

"Yay!"

"Ok, ok, ok," Neji said, "Now who gets to sing next?"

Sakura stood up, "Me! I get to sing next!"

**A/N:**** OMG, that was a lot of songs…well, we all know who sings next: Sakura! Then it's Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke, Temari, and Tenten. then, the last person, Tsundae. Yay! I'm almost done! Then I get to make a new fanfic! It's gonna rock! If you want a preview of my new fic, plz PM me. Thank you!!!**


	7. The rest sing! Yay! we're done!

**A/N: ****Ok, so here's my new chapter. I'm gonna try to wrap this all up. Ok? Sakura's first, then it's Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke, Temari, Tenten, and Tsundae. Yep. All of those songs will be in this chap! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own NOTHING.**

"I'm singing…" Sakura thought for a moment. "Um… 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne!" **(A/N: Sorry SARCASTIC-SQUIRREL!) **

"Oh, I love that song!" Tenten said.

"Yeah me too!" Ino smiled.

"Me too!" Lee said.

"Ok, let me get on with my song. God." Sakura said annoyed.

She cleared her throat.

"Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you,

I know that you like me

No way, no way,

No it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about you all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious

And hell yeah

I'm the motherfucking princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you,

I know that you like me

No way, no way,

No it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way

I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away

I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again

So come over here and tell me what I want to hear

Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear

I don't ever want to hear you say her name ever again

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you,

I know that you like me

No way, no way,

No it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking?!

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking?!

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you,

I know that you like me

No way, no way,

No it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend

No way, no way…

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your girlfriend

No way, no way…

Hey, hey, you, you,

I know that you like me

No way, no way,

No it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your girlfriend

No way, no way…

Hey, hey, you, you,

I know that you like me

No way, no way,

No it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend

No way, no way, hey hey!"

…

"That kicked ass!!"

"Totally!"

"Pimpin'!!"

"Rock on!"

"Yeah!"

"Next."

"Next?" Sakura glared at Gaara. "Fine then. Who sings next?"

…

"Shikamaru!!!!" Choji laughed. "HA! Lazy-ass has to sing! This is gonna be hilarious!!"

"Yeah, whatever." Shikamaru glared at his fat teammate. "I don't want to sing."

"But you have to," Naruto said. "We all had to."

"There was no rule saying you **had** to sing. I don't want to. I rest my case."

…

"He's right." Temari said. Smiling at her boyfriend. "If he doesn't want to, he doesn't have to."

Naruto glared at the couple. "Whatever. Shino. Your turn. Sing."

Shino looked around at the ninja. "I don't like singing. But I will because I'm not a coward. Like Shikamaru over there."

Shikamaru glared at the bug-boy.

"I'll sing…this song…"

"This time, this place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long too late  
who was I to make you wait  
just one chance  
just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left.  
Cause you know, you know, you know

I love you  
I've loved you all along  
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything, but I won't give up  
Cause you know, you know, you know

That I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'd never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
So far away  
far away for far too long  
So far away  
So far away  
far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me, and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
hold on to me and never let me go

Keep breathing  
hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
hold on to me and never let me go…"

"Wow Shino!"

"Pimpin'!"

"Rock on!"

"YAY!"

"I love that song!"

….

"Ok, next." Shino sat down. "That would be Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up when he heard his name. "What?"

"You get the opportunity of singing."

"Ok, it's about time," Sasuke stood up. "I'm singing… 'This is Why I'm Hot.'"

"It fits you perfectly, Sasuke." Sakura (his girlfriend) said in a cutesey-wootsey voice. (Like Tenten's)

"Yeah I know," Sasuke said smiling.

"This is why I'm hot, this is why I'm hot, this is why, this is why, this is why, I'm hot this is why I'm hot, this is why I'm hot, this is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot, I'm hot cuz I'm fly, you ain't cuz u not, this is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot I'm hot cuz I'm fly, you ain't cuz u not this is this is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot

this is why I'm hot, I don't gotta rap I can sell a mill sayin nothin on a track I represent new York, I got it on my back niggas say that we lost it so imma bring it back I love da dirty dirty, cuz niggas show me love the ladies start to bounce as soon as i hit da club but in da Midwest, they love to take it slow so when i hit they bitch I watch them get it on da flow and if you need it hifey I' take it to da bay cristo to sac-town, they do it everyday compton to hollywood, soon as i hit LA im in dat lo-lo, i do it da cali way and when i hit da shat, people say that im fly they love da way i dress, they like my attire they love how i move crowds from side to side they ask me how i do it and simply i reply

this is why I'm hot, this is why I'm hot, this is why, this is why, this is why, I'm hot this is why I'm hot, this is why I'm hot, this is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot, I'm hot cuz I'm fly, you ain't cuz u not, this is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot I'm hot cuz I'm fly, you ain't cuz u not this is this is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot

this is why I'm hot, catch me on da block every otha day anotha purse anotha drop 16 bars, 24 a pop 44 a song nigga gimme watchu got im in thea drivin cars, kush up on da lot im in thea shuttin stores down, jus so i can shop if you need a bird, i can get it chopped tell me watchu need, i get em by da flock i call my homie black, meet me on da ave i hit wash heights wid da money in da bag we in da big spendencies, my pimpin up a drag find me wit different women that you niggas neva had but those who say they know me, know im focused on my cream play you come between, you betta focus on da bean i keep it so mean, da way you see me lean and when i say im hot my nigga dis is what i mean

this is why I'm hot, this is why I'm hot, this is why, this is why, this is why, I'm hot this is why I'm hot, this is why I'm hot, this is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot, I'm hot cuz I'm fly, you ain't cuz u not, this is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot I'm hot cuz I'm fly, you ain't cuz u not this is this is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot

this is why I'm hot, shorty's see da drop ask me what i paid and i say yea i payed a guap and den i hit da swith dat take away da top, so chicks around da way they call me cream of da crop they hop in da car, i tell em all aboard we hit da studio, they say they like how i record i go from black train, and how i gethcu wrong so every time i see dem and they tell me dats they song they say im da bomb, they love da way da charm, hangin from da neck and compliments da arm which compliments da ear, den cums da gear so when i hit da room, da shorty's stop and stare niggas start to hate, re-arrange they face little do they know i keep dem things by waist side i reply, nobody got to die similar to lil weeze, cuz i got da fire

this is why I'm hot, this is why I'm hot, this is why, this is why, this is why, I'm hot this is why I'm hot, this is why I'm hot, this is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot, I'm hot cuz I'm fly, you ain't cuz u not, this is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot I'm hot cuz I'm fly, you ain't cuz u not this is this is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot…"

-

-

-

-

"Wow!!! That kicked ASS!!"

"Totally!"

"Pimpin'!"

"Loved it!"

"Freakin awesome!"

"Rock on!"

"Yay! Now it's my turn!" Temari screeched. "I'll sing 'Big Girls Don't Cry' by Fergie."

…

"Da Da Da Da

The smell of your skin lingers on me now

You're probably on your flight back to your home town

I need some shelter of my own protection baby

To be with myself and center, clarity

Peace, Serenity

[CHORUS

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It's personal, myself and I

We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

Its time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

The path that I'm walking

I must go alone

I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown

Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?

And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to with you

It's personal, myself and I

We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

Its time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Like the little school mate in the school yard

We'll play jacks and uno cards

Ill be your best friend and you'll be mine

Valentine

Yes you can hold my hand if u want to

Cause I want to hold yours too

Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds

But its time for me to go home

It's getting late, dark outside

I need to be with myself and center, clarity

Peace, Serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It's personal, myself and I

We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

Its time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

Don't cry

La Da Da Da Da Da…"

"Wow! That was totally awesome!!"

"Wicked!"

"Tricked out!"

"Love it!"

"Pimpin'!"

"Rock on!"

…

"So…who sings next?" Ino asked.

"That would be Tenten." Temari threw Tenten a side glance.

"Me? Finally! I'm singing…'One of Those Girls" by Avril Lavigne."

…

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la

I know your kind of girl  
You only care about one thing  
Who you've seen, or where you've been  
Who's got money

I see that look in your eyes  
It tells a million lies  
But deep inside, I know why  
You're talking to him

I know what you're all about  
I really hope he figures it out

She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it comin'  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broke and she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

Oh, oh, oh   
Off to the next one  
Oh, oh yeah, yeah oh, oh

She's gonna be the end of you  
At least that's what they say  
It's been a while  
You're in denial  
And now it's too late  
The way she looks makes you hide  
All the warning signs  
Cuz her blond hair, her blue eyes  
Makes you wanna die

I know what she's all about  
I really hope you figure it out

You know it's a game, you know it's a game  
She keeps playing around with your head, playing around with your head  
She's so insane, so insane  
She's the one to blame, she's the one to blame

Oh, oh, oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh, oh, yeah, yeah  
Off to the next one…"

…

"AWESOME!!"

"Love it!"

"Pimpin!"

"Totally wicked!"

"You rock!"

"I can sing better." Ino glared at Tenten.

"Whatever, Ino." Tenten paid no attention to the blonde.

Naruto stood up, "YEAH!! We're finally done!!"

"No we're not." Tsundae said. "Cuz now, I have to sing. I'll sing 'Get out (leave)' by Jojo."

…

"I've been waiting all day here for you babe  
So won't you come sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
I hope you know that when it's late at night  
I hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone) Could make me feel this way  
(Now that you're here boy all I want) Is just a chance to say

Get out (leave) right now  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know, about her (who)  
And I wonder (why)  
How I bought all the lies   
You said that you would treat me right  
But you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold?  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must've gone and bumped your head   
Because you left her number on your phone  
(So now after all is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame, but  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way

Get out (leave) right now  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)   
'Cause I know, about her (who)  
And I wonder (why)  
How I bought all the lies (all the lies)  
You said that you would treat me right (you said that you)  
But you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

I wanted you right here with me  
But I have no choice, you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breaking  
With every word I'm saying  
Boy, I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these eyes (ohh, ohh)

Get out!

Get out (leave) right now  
It's the end of you and me (you and me)   
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)  
'Cause I know, about her (who)  
And I wonder (why)   
How I bought all the lies (how did buy all your lies?)  
You said that you would treat me right (you said that you)  
But you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Get out (leave) right now  
It's the end of you and me (hey yeah)  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)   
'Cause I know, about her (who)  
And I wonder (why)  
How I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right (treat me right)  
But you was just a waste of time (ooh)

Get out (leave)  
(you and me)  
It's too late (now)(too late) (you)   
About her (who)(why)  
You said that you would treat me right   
But you was just a waste of time(waste of time) (ohh)

Leave!"

"WOW!!"

"YAY!!"

"Rock on!"

"Loved it!"

"FINALLY we're done!"

"Pimpin!"

…

"Ok, now what?" Kin looked around the room.

"Um…Now…" Hinata said. "We can go home."

"Yeah," Choji commented. "And eat!"

"Wait!" Naruto yelled. As everyone started leaving.

"What?" Neji glared at the idiot blonde.

"Who wins?"

"Wins?" He looked around to find an answer. "Who wins?" he asked Tenten.

"Um…" She knew everyone just wanted to leave and get some fresh air. "Uh…Kabuto."

Kabuto glanced up. "Huh?"

"Uh…you win! Yay. Now let's leave." Tenten said annoyed.

Naruto glared. "What??!! Kabuto wins? What about me? Hello? Are you guys listening to me?"

By now everyone except Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Naruto were gone. (Of course, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro live there.)

"Naruto." Gaara evil-glared the moron. "Leave. Now."

"Oh…yeah…sorry, Gaara." Naruto said as he left.

…

"Thank God that's over." Temari said sitting down.

"Yeah," Kankuro agreed. "Whose idea was that?"

Gaara thought. "It was…Haruno. I'll go kill her."

"Gaara!" Temari snapped. "You can't solve all your problems by killing people!"

"Fine." Gaara snapped back. "I'll just kill your stuffed bunny Shikamaru gave you." Gaara started running up the stairs to Temari's bedroom.

"No!" She yelled after him.

…

"Finally." Kankuro said as he turned on the TV. "Now I can watch _'Super Sweet 16'."_

**A/N: **** YYYYEEEEEESSSSS!! I'm finally done! Ok…so I'll start my new story when I get back from my Family Vacation! YAY!! …yeah…sorry if I didn't use your song ideas. It's either I couldn't find the lyrics, or I found them but I forgot to put them in my story. I do that often. happy writing to all of you! Or if you don't write…good luck finding a good story! I did! It's called 'Ironies of Life' by CrAzY-SiLLy-Me. Yep. IT ROCKS!!! KK Bye bye CYA!!**


End file.
